What If?
by daughterofhorses
Summary: What if Darth Vader had lied and he wasn't Anakin. What if Padme hadn't died but she was a prisoner on the Death Star. What if Leia had been put in the same cell as her mother. What is in store for them.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Star Wars**

**thought that Padme and Anakin didn't deserve what happened to them so this is my version updates might be a little slow because of school**

**March 28, 2012- Over a year since this was published and I realize how horrible the first chapters of this story are so I am revising them one by one. Here is the revised chapter.**

Prologue

He wasn't sure why he kept the Holo images, and yet he did. It wasn't against his master wishes, after all they only brought him anger and pain, emotions that kept him tied to the darkside, the problem was that they brought him to much pain. The images of her were like a drug, they were wrecking his life and yet, he couldn't stop looking at them.

There were 7 of them, three of her making speeches or following her other duties as a senator. One had been taken off the Holonet, it was of her standing on the balcony of her apartment, her dress softly glowing in the moonlight, she looked heavenly. But with the picture blow up as it was he could see two things, which he never admitted he could see. The first was a small band adorning her ring finger and then other was a shadow of a man who stood in her apartment. If he didn't admit that the man was there, he most certainly didn't admit that he most likely knew him. There were two of her and various balls, held for the senate, wearing beautiful dresses with her hair up in elaborate styles. And then in the center was his favorite, she was standing in the courtyard of the senate building, it had been a warm day and the dress she wore was light and had a low back and a neckline that left her shoulders bare. She looked nonchalant but her gaze was fixed on the back of a blond figure some ways away. The jedi robes he wore were identical to the ones Asor had wore long ago, even his shaggy blond hair looked as his did then which allowed him to pretend that the love that filled her gaze was for him, though he knew better.

He had taken that Holo himself and he knew exactly who she was gazing at, the jedi who had stolen everything from him.

Even before he had set his sights on the beautiful senator he had been top of his class at the temple. He had a high mediclorian count, the highest in his class, and was clearly talented with a lightsaber. It appeared that he would become very high ranking in the jedi order, most likely a master on the jedi council. But then a boy showed up, the same age as him, rumored to be the Chosen One, and he had taken his place.

When they were older he first noticed Padmé Amidala, she had just had an attempt on her life and he and his master had been sent to investigate. He had fallen in love with her from the first look but Skywalker had been assigned as her protector and when the returned from Naboo, not only had he won her love, but he was also knighted.

And after that he hatred of Anakin Skywalker had grown to the point that Darth Sidous, his master, had noticed it and offered him a place with him and a chance to destroy Anakin Skywalker, he quickly accepted. He acted as a spy until Order 66 was issued when he took his place as a sith lord and slaughtered all the jedi, except for Skywalker who received a different punishment.

He was sentenced to a lifetime sitting in the jail cells of the empire, being tortured for information he couldn't possibly know. And at the same time Asor Claggan assumed his identity, leaving everyone to believe that the betrayer of the jedi was their former Hero With no Fear and their golden boy, Anakin Skywalker.

Later he apprehended Padmé, offering her a chance to become his wife and rule as empress with him when he overthrew his master. She told him that she would never betray her husband like that and just the though that she had married his rival caused him to throw her into a cell next to her traitor of a husband, they would be so close but could never see each other.

And both of them sat, as the planets turned and years pasted, all alone. Finding comfort in their memories and dreams of the other, and their children, what could have been.

But one day, about 19 years later, a rebel ship was captured and a princess apprehended, a princess who reminded Asor, as he would realize later, of a former senator who he had once loved, and a jedi who he would always hate. And so he put her in the same cell as that woman, who he couldn't quite stop loving, to offer her company and a person to talk to because he couldn't help but care for her. It would also give the princess something to do before her death.


	2. Family Reunion

**I don't own Star Wars**

**March 28, 2012- This has been revised from the original chapter, if any facts don't line up that is because I haven't changed them in the later chapter. I went from 501 words to 1,962 huge improvment.**

**I couldn't resist putting the poem in, the first stanza reminds me so much of what is happening to Anakin in this story. The Green Day song came up on Pandora as I was almost finished with this and so I had to add it. Not my favorite song by them but they have so many good ones.**

* * *

Family Reunion

_Imagine a family, torn apart by war. Divided from betrayal and lies, separated by love and jealousy. Four lives in tatters because of a feud._

___To think that you are alone in the world, that you loved ones have been taken away. Oblivious to the fact that they still live, alone like you._

___To be imprisoned for being beautiful, and in love._

_To be incarcerated for being talented, gifted, and in love._

_To be deprived of a normal life and be forced into a life of poverty because of who you are, how powerful you are, and a dictator._

_To be forced to grow up much to quickly because of who you are descended from, who raised you, and a manipulative Sith Lord._

_Imagine that family, so close to each other, so far from finding each other._

_And yet that family, they fight, the do not give in to the sorrow and horror they have been sentenced to. To keep pushing to the dawn and the rising of the sun again, in hope that somehow, someone has been spared, someone is left for you._

_When you lost all hope and excuses  
And the cheapstakes & losers  
Nothing's left to cling onto  
You got to hold on  
Hold on to yourself_

_A cry of hope_  
_A plea for peace_  
_And my conscience beating_  
_It's not what I want for_  
_It's all that I need_  
_To reach the break of day_  
_So I run to the edge_  
_Beyond the shadow of a doubt_  
_With my conscience bleeding_  
_Here lies the truth_  
_The lost treasures of my youth_  
_As I hold on to the break of day_

_-Green Day (Hold On)_

* * *

_You may write me down in history_  
_With your bitter, twisted lies,_  
_You may trod me in the very dirt_  
_But still, like dust, I'll rise._

_Does my sassiness upset you?_  
_Why are you beset with gloom?_  
_'Cause I walk like I've got oil wells_  
_Pumping in my living room._

_Just like moons and like suns,_  
_With the certainty of tides,_  
_Just like hopes springing high,_  
_Still I'll rise._

_Did you want to see me broken?_  
_Bowed head and lowered eyes?_  
_Shoulders falling down like teardrops._  
_Weakened by my soulful cries._

_Does my haughtiness offend you?_  
_Don't you take it awful hard_  
_'Cause I laugh like I've got gold mines_  
_Diggin' in my own back yard._

_You may shoot me with your words,_  
_You may cut me with your eyes,_  
_You may kill me with your hatefulness,_  
_But still, like air, I'll rise._

_Does my sexiness upset you?_  
_Does it come as a surprise_  
_That I dance like I've got diamonds_  
_At the meeting of my thighs?_

_Out of the huts of history's shame_  
_I rise_  
_Up from a past that's rooted in pain_  
_I rise_  
_I'm a black ocean, leaping and wide,_  
_Welling and swelling I bear in the tide._  
_Leaving behind nights of terror and fear_  
_I rise_  
_Into a daybreak that's wondrously clear_  
_I rise_  
_Bringing the gifts that my ancestors gave,_  
_I am the dream and the hope of the slave._  
_I rise_  
_I rise_  
_I rise._  
___-Maya Angelou_

* * *

Princess Leia Organna was shoved roughly into the cell by the huge dark suited figure named Darth Vader, who she hated with a passion. Not only had he just blown up her home and killed her adopted parents but he also served a cruel dictator who took over the galaxy and who Leia was fighting against.

She expected to hit the cold metallic floor of the cell but it the dark she hadn't noticed that the cell was already occupied by a woman. A woman who managed to catch her, breaking the fall and keeping her from hitting her head on the metal piece that stuck out and represented a bed. She fell into surprisingly comforting arms and was brought to sit down on the bed next to a woman with long, rich, chocolate brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked the woman, sounding slightly surprised and a bit concerned and skeptical.

"I haven't seen any other prisoners since they put me in this cell, years ago." Her voice sounded like it hadn't been used for almost as many years and yet it was familiar and caring.

"My name is Princess Leia Organna." Leia said before remembering that it was no longer her title, she no longer had a planet to rule.

"Is your father Bail Organna he used to be a good friend of mine?" She sounded excited, and yet at the same time sad to be so cut off from the world.

"He was my adopted father I never knew my real parents they were both killed but he died when the emperor blew up Alderan less than five minutes ago."

"I am so sorry about that." It was sincere, not fake or mocking like the voices from the officers.

"I still don't know your name." Leia wished that she didn't sound so forward, but she was generally curious.

"I am sorry, I am Padmé Amidala."

"I know that name, how did you know my father?"

"I was a senator with him after I was queen of Naboo. He was a close friend and we collaborated many times on bills." Her voice betrayed that the memories of that time brought up another person, maybe a husband, a lover, or children.

"That must be why Vader said to let us discuss politics before my execution."

The woman winced at the name. "That traitor was never pleasant."

"Wasn't he a former jedi named Anakin Skywalker," Leia inquired. This rumor had been spread by Vader himself and if this woman had known him before she would know weather this was true or not.

And yet at the name the woman paled significantly had her eyes began to shimmer as if she was about to cry.

"Ani..." she broke off. "Anakin Skywalker is dead."

"You knew him didn't you?"

"Ever since he was nine and I was fourteen."

"What happened? Why is Darth Vader claiming to be him?"

"His real name is Asor Claggan and Anakin Skywalker was his rival. When the Palpatine took over he betrayed and killed Anakin and took over his name so that every one in the galaxy against the Empire blames his former rival."

"You seem close to Anakin, did you know him well?"

The woman tensed up, but the relaxed.

"Since the jedi have been destroyed I guess we no longer need to keep it a were married on Naboo. Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments so we had to keep it secret. We married at the beginning of the Clone Wars and I barely was allowed to see him when he was fighting. When he was on planet he could sneak home at night but other then that I never got to see him, sometimes we would be separated for months. I was pregnant with twins but both died after they were born the day the Palpatine took control."

Padme couldn't explain why she was trusting this young woman with her deepest secret but she felt like there was no reason to worry, thought she couldn't fathom why, or how she knew that.

"Why do you call the Emperor Palpatine?"

"That is his name. He was once the Chancellor of the Galactic Senate and during the war he took over more and more emergency powers until it was easy to take control. He is really a Sith Lord and had been planning his rise to power for a long time."

Leia opened her mouth to respond to the older woman but she was interrupted by the cell door being thrown opened by a Storm Trooper, a very short Storm Trooper. Now that Leia though about it all the Storm Troopers were the same hight, this person didn't appear to be a Storm Trooper at all.

"Aren't you a little short to be a Storm Trooper," Leia asked skeptically. The Storm Trooper pulled off his helmet to reveal blond hair and a young face with blue eyes.

"My name is Luke Skywalker and I am here to rescue you. I am here with Ben Kenobi."

Leia turned to Padmé but she was staring at the boy shocked. Leia remember that Padmé had said that she had twins, apparently one of the survived, so Leia took control of the situation.

"You are here with Obi-Wan Kenobi where is he?"

Padmé regained her senses and they ran out of the cell block to Luke's ship where Obi-Wan met them minutes later.

It didn't occur to the party until they were on the flight but in the hours to come they often wondered why they hadn't had more trouble getting out. After all, the Empire didn't publicly announce that the Storm Troopers were on a galaxy wide man hunt for a prisoner who had escaped the previous day. It wouldn't do for people to know that Darth Vader had been lying to them and that Anakin Skywalker had escaped from the Death Star.


	3. Escape

**I don't own the magnamopus that is Star Wars**

**June 19, 2012- This chapter has officially been redone. This was always one of my least favorite chapters that I have written because I had no ideas for the escape. However I recently watched Ocean's 13 and read a book called Airman by Eoin Coffer, both which I highly recommend. Though if you are watching the movie, watch Ocean's 11 and 12 first. **

Escape

Anakin Skywalker had been waiting for this day for years. Endlessly long years that dragged on through his solitude in the dark, isolated cell where he had been imprisoned. For it was the day he could put his plan in motion.

His plan, the perfectly though out plan. Born from years of observation and rough outlines he was able to create. The plan that would free him and allow him to return to the galaxy he had bee held from. And allow him to join the fight against the Empire and the Sith, the ones who had killed his family.

It always seem the same time every day that his door swung open, though he had no way to measure time. Yet exactly on his estimated time the Storm Trooper came to give him his morning meal, the plan was in motion. He jumped him and knocked him out using a lose pipe he had managed to pull off of the base of his bed, or what you could call a bed. He stole the suit of armor and disguised himself as a Storm Trooper, though it was a little small for him. Amazed that no one had stopped him for questioning or to arrest him he began to walk toward what he hoped was the hanger bay.

Stealing a ship wasn't difficult, he told the guards that he was to take it out to test how well they could be flown in the armor. He broke away from the monstrosity but didn't stop to glance at the stars that he so missed flying between. There was no time, soon someone would realize he had escaped and by then it must be to late for them to catch him. Readying the hyperdrive he set his coordinates for the only planet that he knew was safe, Tattoine, his home, the place he never wanted to go again.

As the stars streaked past him, pulling him towards the desert planet with the two moons he wished that R2-D2 was with him, really anyone from his old life.

He had a plan of where to go, admittedly a poor one. Hopefully the Larss still lived on their moisture farm. If they didn't he could always stay in the town or try his old slave hut, but staying with his step-brother seemed to be the best option. That was the only family he had, unless his in-laws were still living on Naboo. But they never knew he and Padmé married and Naboo was the home of Palpitine, not a safe option.

He pushed all thoughts of her out of his mind, as he had been doing for years, hoping the pain would go away, yet knowing that he would have it forever. However when the stars stilled he glanced around, his gaze falling on the one planet it was always drawn to. That small star that was Naboo, the place they were going to raise their children together after the war, the place where they were married, her home.

Then and there, he swore to himself that he would do anything, anything, to avenge her.


	4. Memories

**I don't own Star Wars**

**I was watching Revenge of the Sith and I can't stand how he goes bad**

**Memories**

I_ was standing with the two light sabers crossed at Count Duko's neck when the Chancellor started urging me to kill him. It didn't seem like him and I started to become suspicious. I did it in the end but regretted it fully, wishing I had never killed him._

_When I ran to save my master Palpitine told me not to because if I got him we would never escape. He was supposed to care about the jedi not just himself. _

_From that moment on I began to suspect the Chancellor of belonging to the dark side._

_After that every time he talked to me he mentioned the dark side of the force. He told of unlimited power that it could give you. Spoke of it being able to stop death._

_I thought about being able to save Padme, my love, that way but I knew that if there was anyway I could save her it would be ending this war so I could be next to her at the birth._

_When I delivered the news from Obi-Wan he said that the jedi were lying to be then he started talking about how the jedi's view of the force was narrow minded when you had to embrase the whole force including the dark side._

_Then he told me that only him could help me achive a power greater than the jedi could teach me. He told me to learn the dark side of the force and only then could I save my angle._

_By then I had enought proof to know, he was the sith lord that we had been hunting down._

_I reported it to Master Windu and he told me to wait in the council room for him and not to come._

_If I hadn't listened than he might have been defeated then but no. I chose to be good for once in my life._

_Master Windu died Palpitine got away the war continued._

_After order 66 I was captured and by this point I knew that Padme had died and the babies too there was no way they could have survived._

Saddened by the flashback I had tears rolled down my cheeks as I pulled into the space port on my home planet of sand.


	5. Getting to Know Your Family

**I don't own Star Wars**

**Getting to Know Your Family**

I watched the two children hover around each other and interact with the smuggler that the boy I was now sure was my son had found named Han Solo. He seemed like a nice boy but not quite trustworthy.

Luke and Leia were attracted to each other, that much I was positive. It would be so romantic if they were married. Luke saved her life and she was a princess it was so much like the stories my mother told me.

When I asked Luke where he came from I was almost not surprised when he said Tattoine. When she asked who he lived with he answered Beru and Owen Larss but they had been killed by Storm Troopers recently. That saddened Padme, she had always liked Beru since the girl had down with her at the table when Anakin was looking for her mother and asked her if she was royalty and if she and Anakin were lovers.

I heard an electronic beeping coming from around the corner. It sounder so familiar, like a droid I once knew and know missed. A heard myself gasp as the Golden Droid my husband had built for his mother when he was nine came around the corner with his counter part, the only other witness to my wedding R2-D2 my husbands faithful companion.

Tears rose in my eyes when C-3PO turned to me and said, "Hello miss I am pleased to meet you. I am C-3PO Human Cyborgs Relation."

However R2 glided over to me and beeped happily. I smiled at the words that appeared on his screen, "Mistress Padme I never though I would see you again Forgive the stuck up prissy droid he had a memory wipe."

"Hello R2 it is good to see you again."

"You know him?" Luke asked.

"Yes, he piloted my husbands X-Wing in the Clone Wars."

"Your husband was a Jedi?" Asked Leia.

"Yes, he was."

"Did he know Anakin Skywalker?" asked the boy who could never not be my son.

I heard the creaking of the chair as Leia got up and left she understood that I would either tell him now or wait and she didn't want to interfere.

"Yes, he did, they were almost brothers," it was a lie that was easy to say.

"He was my father," the voice was small and sad it was clear Luke wished to know his father.

"I know," the words left my lips before I could stop them and Luke's head shot up.

"You knew him to," it was a statement not a question.

"Very well," I answered guessing that it might cover knowing every inch of his scarred, toned body. "I am sorry the Empire killed him."

"Why do all the people think he is Darth Vader?"

"Another Jedi loved his wife and jealous of him. So when he turned ti the dark side he put out the rumor that he had died and Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker. then he captured and killed your father and credited all the bad deeds to Anakin Skywalker."

"My mother must have been very beautiful."

"She was, you look much more like your father though if it wasn't for that chin you would be his exact replica. You have your mother's chin though proud and stubborn."

Luke bowed his head sadly, "I have no memory of her."

"I know you do Luke, You just don't know it yet.

I watched as the moon of Endor came into view through the small window. We had arrived at the rebel base.


	6. Coming Full Circle Again

**I don't own Star Wars**

Come Full Circle Again

I pulled the speeder to a halt outside my half brothers house. Without using the Force I could tell that it was empty. My only family left was gone.

Next to the plot where my mother had been buried stood three new headstones. I leant down so I could read them. Next to my mother's stood her husband's but it was the other two that caught my attention.

Owen Larss

Beru Larss

So Owen had married his girlfriend and apparently they had both been killed.

Anakin looked down into the giant pit and saw that it had been burned out by imperial troops.

Hate coursing through his blood he turned and hopped in the speeder. Watto might be able to give him a job for a while.

. .

HIs home city was just as her remembered it, loud, crowed, and dusty. He parked the small speeder outside the junk shop that he had worked in when he was little and went inside.

The machine parts were sacked in boxes which were all pushed to the side in an unorganized clutter.

The blue flying alien who Anakin had served until he was nine and had been set free by Qui-Gong, came floating around the corner.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"I only wish for a job here."

"Who are you?"

Anakin smiled, "Someone who wishes not to be found by Storm Troopers."

Watto handed him a broken Hyperdrive and asked him to fix it.

Anakin worked quickly. It felt good to be doing something useful again. It wasn't a hard fix and he was done quickly. When he was done he set the Hyperdrive down and pulled off his hood.

"Little Ani?" Watto jumped up. When the cloak was pulled away he saw the light-saber that Anakin had retrieved from the storage.

"It is have the job."

Anakin smiled, as much as he hated Watto he wouldn't get found here. He had returned here twice and had come full circle twice. Or would have if Padme was here with him.


	7. The Rebel Base

**I don't own Star Wars**

**The Rebel Base**

I had been working for Watto for a moth when the teenager came into the store. Watto was in the back with another costumer so I asked what I could help him with. He asked for a hyperdrive for an X-Wing.

Now to anyone else that might not have seemed strange but to a former jedi and expert pilot is was pretty much just flat out saying I work for the rebellion.

"Can I join the rebellion," I blurted out?

"Why would you want to?"

"They killed my wife, child, all of my friends, my mentor, and the rest of my family."

"How did you know I was from the rebellion?"

"Easy you asked for an X-Win hyperdrive. NO one uses X-Wings anymore and the rebellion uses may jedi tricks. X-Wings were what jedi used in the Clone Wars."

"What is your name?"

"For now call me Luke Naberrie,' I said using what Padme and I were going to name our son and her last name."

"You were a jedi weren't you." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes,"

"Meet me tonight in hanger 94 and bring the hyperdrive."

With that the teenager left.

. .

Hanger Bay 94 was dark at night and the ship sitting in it looked fast but old.

The teenager was in the cockpit when I walked inside the ship. He introduced himself as Biggs , a pilot for the rebellion.

When I asked him what we were doing he said that this was where the rebels trained their pilots. I was to be trained and to help build new ships.

That pleased me. I lie building and was a rather good pilot myself but there was less chance of my real identity being discovered.

"Who is the rebel flight instructor?"

"Ahsoka Tano, a jedi padwan in the Clone Wars."

That shocked me I was sure that my padwan was killed in the Jedi Purge. It also filled me with glee. My good friend and student was alive and well.

Everything went okay on the trip until we neared the planet and almost ran into an imperial cruiser.

Biggs jumped up from the pilot's chair and ran to the artillery system. I manipulated the Force and made sure the guns hit their target. With a blast the cruiser exploded but not before firing a shot that blew off one of our rear engines.

With a strange sense of Déjà vu flowing through my veins I stabilized the ship and prepared for an emergency landing.

We hurtled through the atmosphere reaching a temperature that was impossible to land at but I still tried.

Opening all the drag flaps slowed us down a little bit but not much. The ship hit the landing pad. WIth a screech and a shower of sparks it spun down the ramp before coming to a complete halt.

I could almost hear the echo of Obi-Wan's voice, "Another happy landing," just after a very similar landing years ago.

. .

To say the rebels were amazed with my landing was an understatement. They told me to skip flight training and move right on to building the ships and when they had enough I would join the pilots.

Biggs was met with a flurry of reports but one stood out.

"The princess was rescued and she saved the plans of the Death Star. A young boy named Luke Skyrunner I think it was rescued her and they are on Endor."

Biggs shouted, "Luke no way I need to see him," and went running for his ship. Apparently he knew this Luke and wanted to see his friend.

I was lead inside and introduced to everyone as Luke Naberrie. They pointed me to a room where they said flight training was going on and I should talk to the instructor.

In the front of the classroom a Togruta who I hadn't seen since the Empire took over was arguing with her students.

"Why are we learning this it is easy you should talk about famous pilots and how they did what they did?"

"Yah, you were a padwan when Skywalker was a jedi you must have met him."

"He was the best pilot ever before he died why don't you talk about him."

It seemed to me like everyone in this room knew I was innocent.

"We should learn about the landing of the Invisible Hand."

"What about that guy who we just saw land that ship outside shouldn't we learn about that."

"YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW THAT SNIPS WON'T TALK ABOUT MASTER SKYWALKER BECAUSE HE WAS HER MASTER AND SHE MISSES HIM."

My voice ran out through the hall and Ahsoka's head snapped up in surprise.

"Skyguy?"

"Class dismissed I need to talk to Ahsoka."

"Skyguy everyone thought you were dead. Stars am I glad to see you."

I smiled at my former padwan.

"It is good to see you to Snips."

"You were the one who crash landed the freighter." Her voice was accusing she knew me to well."

"Yep, we ran into a little trouble with a cruiser but they didn't live to tell the tale."

"I can believe you are still alive."

"I escaped from the Death Star a little over a moth ago and Biggs Darklighter found me when he came to pick up an X-Wing hyperdrive."

"Everyone is going to be so excited that you came to see us."

"Call me Luke Naberrie for now, as I am the subject of a galaxy wide man hunt I don't wish to be found."

"Naberrie, isn't that Senator Amidala's last name?"

"Yes"

"So how can you use it."

"When I was still a padwan right after the start of the Clone Wars Padme and I were married."

"But that is against the code."

"So, it was a secret."

"That is so like you master. Now would you mind telling me about your wonderful landing."


	8. Another Rebel Base

**I don't own Star Wars as I am not George Lucas**

**Another Rebel Base**

I watched as my son was introduced to all off the rebel leaders. He looked so much like Anakin.

My heart ached for my husband who I hadn't seen in nineteen years and would never see again. I wished that he could see our son now being accepted right into the rebels. Helping restore peace to the galaxy. He saved a princess and was now going to destroy the Death Star with R-2. Anakin would be so proud.

I watched as a young dark haired teenager ran up to where Luke was standing with Leia and Han. He shouted something and Luke spun around.

A smile lit up his features that I had seen before on a young padwan before the war struck. One day in a meadow on Naboo when he didn't have a care in the world.

He hugged the boy and they quartet started to talk.

. .

Biggs Darklighter ran into the hanger and saw his best friend talking to two other people. One he recognized as Princess Leia of Alderan the leader of the Rebel Alliance.

The other had dark brown hair and looked older but more laid back. He had an arrogant smirk on his face and Biggs could see a blaster in a holster on his belt.

He began to run toward his friend who he hadn't seen in over a year.

"Luke"

Luke Skywalker spun around at the shout and saw the dark hair and black eyes of his friend Biggs Darklighter.

"Biggs! I told you I would make it someday."

"Nice story I heard about you. Someone said you snuck onto the Death Star rescued the princess and escaped with the droid that had the plan for the Death Star. Someone else said you singlehandedly killed half the troops before swigging onto your ship by a wire and then went back into the burning detention block to rescue the droid."

"Uncle Owen bought the droid with the data and when I was cleaning him I came across a message for Ob-Wan Kenobi. It turns out Obi-Wan was Old Ben."

"Old Ben? That hermit who lived out beyond the Dune Sea?"

"Yes, he was a jedi knight with my father."

"Your dad was a jedi knight?"

"Yes, anyway when I got home from Ben's the Storm Troopers had killed Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. The message said to bring the droid to Alderan so we hired Han Solo here to bring us. When we got there Alderan had been destroyed. Before we could leave the ship got stuck in a tractor beam and we were pulled in. Han had smuggling compartments so we hid in there. We got out of the ship and Han and I were going to hold down fort in the command center until Ben turned off the Tractor Beam. R-2 here logged into the computer and we found that Leia was on the ship and scheduled to b executed. Han and I broke into the Detention Block. Leia was in the same cell as Padme Amidala so she came with us. The funny thing was that we had no trouble getting back to the ship. It was like almost no Storm Troopers were on it."

"So you didn't hold off Vader with just a shield so the princess could get on the ship."

"Sorry to disappoint you buddy but that didn't happen. We didn't even see Vader."

A man came up behind Luke and asked, "Son, you sure you can handle one of these."

"Sir, Luke is the best push pilot in the Outer Rim Territories."

"Your last name is Skywalker, right?"

"Yes sir"

"You should do fine then if you are anywhere as good a pilot as your father was."

Han smiled, the kid could do with a good ego boost like that.

Leia smiled, she could tell that this comment would please Luke it was easy to see that he idolized his father.

Biggs smiled, Luke's biggest dream was to be like his father Luke would love the comment.

Luke smiled, soon he might be just like his father.

Padme smiled, Luke was exactly like his father and she wished with all her heart Anakin was there.

Anakin smiled, his padwan was safe and this new Luke Skyrunner could be the hero instead of him for once. This time he might not be the one in the Bacca Tank.

Obi-Wan smiled, Padme had been reunited with the twins even if she didn't know it. Luke had met his mother and was well on his way to becoming a jedi. Now if only Anakin hadn't turned the would would be perfect.


	9. Old Friends

**I don't own Star Wars**

**Fanfiction is working again so I can post this chapter I have had ready forever  
**

**Old Friends**

I came around the corner, talking animatedly to snip and almost ran into the only clone who hadn't turned.

In front of me stood Rex, his mouth was wide opened and he was staring at me.

What shocked me was not that he was here but that Ahsoka threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. That was when I noticed the gold ring on her finger.

"You, you, your married," I stuttered.

"The jedi code died Master, besides you can't tell me it is stupid you did it first."

"Hey, Commander Skywalker, you are married."

"Yes, I am Rex, to Senator Amidala. And please, just call me Anakin."

"The Senator, I knew you guys were close friends but, how long have you been married for?"

"We were married at the start of the Clone Wars. She was pregnant but the Empire won. I am sure she and the baby are dead."

"Sorry, I won't talk about it any more."

Somehow he knew how hard I was fighting to keep my emotions in check at the mention of my beloved angle.

"Hey kid, I hear you got Master Halcyon to give a lesson on Anakin to your class."

I smiled, even after they were married Rex still called Ahsoka the nickname he had given her as a padwan,

"Yep I didn't know you were familiar with him."

"We lead some of the troopers together on Praesiylyn. I might go give him a surprise visit."

I turned away from the couple and started back towards the room where I had first seen Ahsoka.

In the giant classroom Nejja was answering questions.

"What were some of aster Skywalker's favorite things to do?"

"He was an excellent pilot and loved to fly. He also loved to fight with his light saber. You could find him in the training room sparring with a practice droid."

"What was his light saber color?"

"His light saber was blue."

"What was his favorite color?"

"He always loved the color black but I know his favorite color was brown."

"What was his favorite planet?"

"I have reason to believe it was Naboo, he was raised on Tattoine but hated it there."

"Is it true that he was the only human who could pod race and he won his freedom from slavery by winning a pod race when he was nine?"

"Yes, that is 100% true."

"What did he look like?"

I stepped out from the dark corner he was standing and cut in."

"Why do you need to know that to fly a ship properly? Why don't ask about how he landed the Invisible Hand?"

"Master Halcyon, how did he land the Invisible Hand?"

"I don't know, I don't know if Anakin himself ever knew exactly how he did it."

"Just dumb luck, dumb luck and a few simple tricks," I interrupted.

"How do you know that?" Nejja asked.

"Your wife and son should be ashamed of you for not recognizing me."

"How do you know about them the only person I ever told was... ANAKIN!"

All the students watched in shock as their teacher ran up and hugged me.

"Call me Luke Naberrie please," I whispered to him not wanting to blow my cover.

"Class I would like to introduce Luke Naberrie a very good friend of mine and Master Skywalker's."

All the students gasped at my real name and I smiled. Even though most people thought I was dead or Darth Vader all these young pilots were honored to meet me.

They all started asking me questions at once but were interrupted. A messenger came running into the room shouting.

"THE DEATH STAR WAS BLOW UP BUT DARTH VADER AND THE EMPEROR SURVIVED! THE BASE ON YAVIN IS SAFE!"


	10. New Leadership

**I don't own Star Wars**

**New Leadership**

I watched as my son jumped out of his X-Wing, right into the arms of Leia. I noticed Han was in the crowd of celebrating people, I guess that he hadn't left like he said he would.

I felt a soft hand on my arm and turned to see a red head that I had worked with once.

"Do you know which ones are Luke Skywalker and Han Solo?" She asked, without looking at me.

"Mon," I could only gasp.

She looked up and almost screamed, "Padmé, but I thought you were dead."

"No, only being held as a prisoner."

At that moment Luke, Leia, and Han came running up.

"My thanks to you, I'm afraid though, that because the Empire still know our location we will have to evacuate this base and find a new one. Padmé and I will find a new location."

As soon as the teenagers had left, I turned to her in surprise, "Why did you include me, Mon?"

"Well, you are Senator Amidala, the Senator most opposed to losing democracy. I thought you might like to help; besides we could use you."

"Don't you think it will slip out very easily that Padmé Amidala is a rebel leader?"

"We could give you a code name; if you wear a hood no one will recognize you."

"Are you sure that this would be a good idea?"

"Yes, besides we are down one leader since Alderaan was blow up."

We both bowed our heads, remembering Bail, who had been our good friend.

"Do you have a code name you would like to use?"

I briefly contemplated using Padmé Skywalker, but decided against it, "Peace's Angel."

"Good choice," said Mon and I guessed she was referring to the peace that the Republic used to have, because no one but me or Ani would understand the Angel part. Anakin, how I missed him, missed waking up in his arms, missed walking into our apartment and seeing him, back from war, for the first time in months.

I smiled as Mon and I went to speak to the other leaders.

.

Anakin was quickly accepted into the leaders of the base. With his vast experience in battle and the fact that he was a Jedi who survived the purges, he didn't need the fact that he was the Hero with No Fear to boost him up to the top.

They were working on a way to kill the empire when they received the news that Yavin base had been moved to Hoth and they had a new leader to replace Bail Organa, the mysterious Peace's Angel.

Apparently she kept her face hidden so no one ever saw who she really was, like Anakin himself, who had taken to wearing his hood so that no one ever saw his face.

He was glad that they had another strong leader who hated the empire but the name always caused him to have a pang of sadness. Peace's Angel reminded him of Padmé.


	11. Into A Sith's Mind

**I don't own Star Wars**

**Into A Sith's Mind**

Asor Claggan hated Anakin Skywalker; his master had always compared him to that stupid Jedi.

He was always saying, "If you were Skywalker, you wouldn't be having this problem."

From the time he had first met the young boy, he had hated him. When he was in his early twenties, two giant things happened to change his life; the first was that he had become friends with Chancellor, now Emperor, Palpatine. They had been brought together when he started to complain about Anakin Skywalker who was receiving heros honors for doing what he considered nothing. The second was the he had met Senator Amidala.

. .

_Asor walked through the Senate's building, groaning. He hated politicians and yet he was assigned to guard the Supreme Chancellor. The first week hadn't been bad but he had just escaped from a meeting that had gone on for hours. _

_He didn't notice the young woman and her companion until he crashed right into her. He fell to the ground and jumped up quickly to make sure she was okay, only to find that she had been caught in the arms of the bloody Hero With no Fear. _

_She smiled up at his enemy, "Thank you Ani."_

_"Are you okay Padmé?" _

_Asor lost track of the conversation as he realized who the young woman must be. Padmé Amidala, senator and former queen of the Naboo. _

_He looked closer at the young women who had been one of the leading speakers against the war. She was so beautiful, with the most beautiful brown hair and eyes. Eyes which were now gazing at the one who he hated more than anything, full of love._

. .

Over the years his love for her had magnified until he ran to Palpatine for help. From that moment on, he had embraced the dark side and become a Sith.

For years he had done horrific deeds, killed countless people, all under Skywalker's name.

For years he had been able to get away with it, but now Skywalker had escaped and his wife a few days afterwards. He knew by now they would have both run to the Rebel Alliance, to help them.

How he hated Anakin Skywalker and one day, he swore, he would get his revenge. Yes, Anakin would pay, for he had a plan. All he had to do was capture the beautiful senator and Anakin would come running.

He would finally get back at him, for all that he Jedi had done to Asor. He stole his love; he had made his life a living hell since they first met. He had even left him to burn in lava, leaving him wearing the dratted suite that he had to wear to live.

Skywalker would pay!


	12. Attack

**I have been doing a good job of regular updates but the will not be coming as quickly. My english teacher didn't plan out the year well so she has a lot of work for us to do and no time to do it, thus I am loaded with homework. We have started learning the Garland Dance so I don't have any study hall. I am also playing Lacrosse and with riding starting up next week and caring for my pony I have no free time. I will try to update frequently but you may not see a new chapter for a few weeks. Sorry about this I just don't have time.**

**I don't own Star Wars**

**Attack**

Padmé's eyes snapped open when she heard sirens blaring. Lights were flashing up and down the hall and Rebels ran past her heading for the ships. She looked around in confusion until Luke stopped next to her.

"Vader, knows," he rasped out, gasping for breath, "they are coming. Go with Han and Leia they are leaving in the Falcon."

"Where are you going?" I asked my voice filling with worry for my son.

"I am a pilot; we are going to be escorting the transports out."

"Luke, before you go, I have to tell you something, Your mother isn't dead. I am your mother. I was captured just after you were born and held prisoner for many years."

He looked shocked but then did something that surprised me. My son threw his arms around me pulling me to him.

"Somehow I knew, I knew it all along. I promise you, mom, we will both get out of this and then we can be together."

I smiled and pulled him closer, my eyes spilling over with tears, tears of joy for being reunited with my son, but also of worry for him and sadness, sadness for my beloved husband who couldn't be with me here now.

"Do you know, if dad is still alive?"

"I'm sorry; he must have been killed by now."

Luke pulled me closer, tighter to his chest I felt his tears drip onto my dress.

"Go Luke, they need you, you are their best pilot just like your father. I am so proud of you. Now go, don't worry about me I will be fine."

He hugged me one last time and then ran off as I set out to the docking bay where I knew the Falcon sat.

Soon Han and Leia joined me and we took off. Out over the puffs of fire that had broken out all over the snow covered landscape. I hoped with all my heart that one of the flames was Luke's X-Wing.

Almost in answer to my unspoken fears a snip came spiraling out of the chaos and pulled up alongside of us.

Though I didn't hear someone make a call I heard Han yelp, "Hey Kid, glad you made it out," and knew my son was safe for another day. He had too much of his father's recklessness in him and I knew that they would make reservations for a bacta tank every time he returned from a mission.

Leia came in a minute later and told me that Luke headed off in another direction muttering something about a message from the force so he wouldn't be arriving at the rendezvous point with them. My heart clenched for a second and then loosened. If I was the force I would have sent him off to be trained and that was most likely where my son was headed. I wondered who would train him, Yoda might still be alive and he could train my son.

Lost in my train of thought I didn't hear my name being called until Han came in to tell me that Mon Montha was on the Comm for me.

When I reached the cockpit I noticed that the stars had not yet blurred which didn't make sense to me.

Mon Montha's orders were simple, take a small detour and meet one of the leaders of another base on Geonosis. He would give me information vital to planning our next attack. But not to reveal my identity for anything. That was easy, that I could do, but returning to Geonosis was the thing I couldn't. I could never return to that place, not where I had confessed my love to Anakin. But I must follow the orders I was given even if that meant breaking my heart again.

. .

Asor sighed, the senator had disappeared for the galaxy. He had searched all the planets he could ever link her to top to bottom but nothing. He would just have to look harder is he wanted to find Padme Amidala and get his revenge on Skywalker.

**Who can guess who that man is. But remember all of you who get excited she has to keep her identity a secret and so does he. I will try to update ASAP. Just a note, Luke never found that probe droid so he never had to be rescued. Thank you to all my readers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry about the delay but my computer was moved and then wasn't working so I couldn't work on this chapter. I am so thankful to all of you loyal readers who stuck with me. ** My other stories should be updated around the 12th because I am at camp for a week.

The Meeting

I sighed as I walked into the arena if I had to pick one place to meet with Peace's Angel, this would be the last place. It was the only reasonable choice though. It had caved in somewhat and no one went there anymore, therefore it was a logical place to hold the meeting. From the shadows on the other side of the small area that hadn't caved in, someone stepped out. I tensed and then noticed that the cloak, though black, had the symbol of the allegiance, she was Peace's Angel.

Biggs, who was my unofficial right hand tensed until I told him who it must be.

The petite woman walked up to me although I couldn't tell how she could see, her cloak, like mine, covered her eyes.

"I'm Luke Naberrie, do you have the information for me?"

"Yes, I am Peaces Angel. The information is right here."

She handed me a data chip which I quickly pocketed.

"That also has my comm frequency if you need to contact me."

"Hey, can we call you angel?" Biggs asked, "Peace's Angel is a mouthful."

"No," she shouted quickly, a little too quickly in my opinion. "Call me Peace but never ever call me Angle."

"Sorry Milady, I promise I will never call you that."

I sighed with relief and Biggs looked at me strangely but didn't ask any questions for which I was glad. I could never handle calling anyone but Padmé that.

Force I missed her so much. All I wanted right now was to hold her and know we would never be separated.

Sadly, I returned to my ship so I could start the journey back to base.

. .

Neeja walked into the room as I examined the data.

"Have you found a way to get into the imperial palace undetected?" He asked me leaning over the computer terminal.

"Not exactly," I said truthfully.

"I thought Anakin Skywalker could fix anything and would never fail to find a way."

"I haven't failed; I've only found 1,000 ways that don't work."

He laughed, "Well you better find one that does, people are getting impatient."

I sighted and turned back to my work.


	14. The Waiting Game

**Call me whatever you like, throw things at me, I deserve it. In my defense I have no time now that school has started. But I am updating for the first time in months. So sorry this is so short, I was trying to create a filler but my hope was it would be longer. If I get my act together for once the first part of the fight should be up soon.**

**Tension Running High**

The days turned into months as the war slogged on. Draining what little energy and hope the separated family had. Han and Leia were still circling around each other.

Luke had met a fiery redhead who had recently turned from the empire and had stuck up a fast friendship with her, although no one else trusted her. Mara Jade had been an assassin for Palpatine until she realized he was just using her.

Anakin and Padmé both mourned for the loss of the other though they tried hard to hide it.

Soon it became clear that both the emperor and the man who claimed to be Anakin Skywalker were frustrated with their lack of success. Both were tired of this war and wanted to end it as soon as possible but that was impossible until the new and improved Death Star they were building was finished.

Until then they had no choice but to wait.

* * *

Back at the base tension was running high. Han had taken to flirting with Leia to get her to yell at him so he had something to do.

Luke and Mara spent all day as Han said, "doing Jedi things, translation playing with an ancient religion and making out."

Luke and Mara one day walked in on Han and Leia in their element.

"Hey Leia, remember the days of the rebellion. Back before we got married and before we defeated the emperor and took over the galaxy."

Leia slapped him upside the head and stalked out of the room.

"Hey Han," Luke said, "What were you dreaming about this time?"

"She and I were surrounded with gold and I could order everyone around."

"Hate to break it to you," Mara said in a voice that clearly indicated that she loved being able to say this.

"Leia is never going to marry you and it is even less likely you will ever rule that galaxy."

"Once again reality continues to ruin my life," Han sighed.

* * *

Han wasn't the only one imagining what it would be like when the war was over. Whenever Luke and Mara meditated they put themselves in a humid tropical climate that was nothing like where they had to live now. After months of no action the rebel troops were called together. Rebel spies had intercepted plans for the new Death Star and they were transmitted to every rebel base. Plans formed plans to destroy the empire once and for all. All they needed to have happen was for the emperor to arrive on the ship and oversee construction, then everything would be perfect. Everyone readied their ships and spent time on battle training programs. A group of people pulled out their lightsabers and remotes. Two didn't let them go after that.

**Okay I have a little quiz for you, in hear I stole a line from a book, movie, or song. In this case its a comic strip. Can you tell me where it is from. Here is the line...**

**"Once again reality continues to ruin my life."Good luck, I still don't know if there will be a prize yet, you might get a faster update, heavens know I shouldn't have to offer it.**


	15. A Battle Plan

**You guys are awesome, I don't deserve to be writing for you. Updates are going to come very slow because I am so busy between sports and school so please forgive me. I was looking at the first chapter of this story and realized what sh** it was, I hope you can forgive me but I am going to work on fixing that if I ever have time. For all you avid readers, there is a first lines of books quiz at the end of the chapter. I am changing the rating to M but if people don't agree with me, please say so. **

**I don't own Star Wars, but I wish I did, then I could have Anakin.**

* * *

A Battle Plan

The spy gasped as he heard the order being given to one of the officers aboard the Death Star, the emperor would be on board for the next fortnight to make sure that it was finished, as it hadn't been and was quite behind schedule, though that might have had something to do with the computer virus he had implanted that had taken weeks to work out.

He quickly pulled out a special comm-link that he always carried with him with the chance he might overhear something urgently important like this.

"Hello?" The voice seemed to echo through the ship, though he knew no one could hear it save for him.

"This is red sleeper to komandant Hoth with an urgent message." He said, confirming he was with the alliance.

"What is it red sleeper?"

"The Emperor is arriving on the Death Star tomorrow and staying for the next fortnight, he hopes to get it finished by the time he leaves, this may be our one chance to strike.

There was no response from the other end of the line, only muffled shouting that was illegible to the listener except for two names that were caught before his contact turned off the device, Peace's Angle and Luke Naberrie.

* * *

_Her lips were soft, caressing his as she slowly rubbed against the ache that was quickly becoming more prominent. He pushed her down onto the soft sheets that covered their bed and her hair spilled out, coiling like a mass of snakes on the bed as it softly glowed in the moonlight. He reached down and softly kissed the slight bulge of her stomach that represented their child._

_Their lust and the desire for each other that had been built up by months of separation had been released the night before in a burst of passion that had kept them up most of the night and had left them bruised and sore in the morning but this was nothing like that. This was tender and caring, them showing how much they loved each other, taking it slow, pleasuring the other. He thought that absolutely nothing could ruin this moment in time or draw him away from his beautiful wife as he bent his head down to softly kiss her breasts, when a beeping filled the air, originating from the small pile of his clothes next to the bed._

_"Can I ignore it?"_

_"No you better answer it Ani," the woman lying underneath him answered._

_"I don't think I will, it will just go away."_

And that was when his eyes shot open. He grabbed his commlink, which had done nothing but interrupt his memories of his wife and answered the call.

"Naberrie."

"We need you in the control room, as soon as possible sir, it is very urgent."

"Give me ten and I'll be there."

He moved to change out of his sleep pants, groaning, groggy with sleep, as he did so.

* * *

Across the empire, people gathered around monitors, all showing the same maps and technical plans. But two stations were specifically selected and the plan began to take shape.

The unfinished battle station was protected by a forcefield transmitted from the moon it orbited around. An ariel attack would be launched as a group went down on the moon and disputed the signal, leaving the Death Star opened to a full on attack. Each group would be made up of people from each base and the once the plans and been revealed to everyone who was to be part of the attack Han addressed his friends in the group he was to be leading, Leia, Mara, Luke and Chewy.

"We are going to be working with a group lead by Luke Naberrie who is one of the leaders at his base and so he might take over the whole attack, if he ever tries to order me around your job Chewy is to teach him a lesson, supposedly he is a former jedi so Luke, you are going to be our contact with him along with Mara. We are meeting them when we get down on the planet.

* * *

The first thing Anakin noticed about the group that he was to work with was the four people who were clearly leading the group who where standing next to a giant Wookie. There was a brown haired man, slightly scruffy looking, who introduced himself as Han Solo, the leader of the party. Standing quite close to him was a familiar looking girl, who Anakin was sure he had never met before. She kept looking at Han and he returned her glances. She introduced as Princess Leia Organna. She also stood quite close to a blond man, who made Anakin feel as if he was looking into a mirror. He, who had failed to introduce himself as anything, was holding hands with a temperamental red head who introduced as Mara Jade, apologized for her boyfriend's rudeness claiming that he has spent to much time in a jungle with Yoda.

That name sent a shockwave through the man, this boy was a jedi, there were more that survived then himself, Obi-Wan and Snips. It wouldn't occur to him until later that he still didn't know the young man's name.

The second thing he saw was the to droids that were with the group, both he recognized. The taller gold one, he had built himself when he was a child and the small astrodroid he had served in the war with. Although C-3PO seemed to hold no memory of him his faithful R2-D2 wheeled himself over, beeping excitedly.

"You know R2?" The boy asked.

"He was my droid when I served as a general in the Clone Wars, and 3PO I build myself."

The boy started to say something but he was quickly interrupted by Han, "I need to have a talking to you, that kriffing droid is so annoying, did you have to overdo his personality so much."

Anakin made to respond but was quickly interrupted by one of his men.

"Sir, I think it is best we get moving."

"Yes," I agreed and then motioned to Han to come over. "So do you have any attack plan..."

* * *

**Again THE UPDATE MIGHT TAKE AWHILE AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT. I AM SO SORRY BUT MY LIFE IS SO BUSY AND I DON'T HAVE ANY TIME, HOPEFULLY IT WILL HAVE SLOWED DOWN BY THE TIME SUMMER STARTS, 4TH TERM IS SUPPOSE TO HAVE THE LEAST HOMEWORK BUT WITH LACROSSE I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING. For everyone who was wondering about where the line, "Once again reality continues to ruin my life," was from the answer is Calvin and Hobbs, one of my favorite comics.**

**The new trivia is designed to target readers of all ages and abilities though mostly kids who enjoy the same books I do.**

**First Lines of Books:**

1. "I was the first one in the family to know when Mama started going insane."

2. "Not every 13 year old girl is accused of murder, brought to trial, and found guilty."

3. "Who is John Galt?"

4. "The end of the world started when a Pegsi landed on the hood of my car."

5. "When the doorbell rings at 3 in the morning, its never good news."

6. "James Choke hated Combined Science."

7. "Now that I've found the way to fly, which direction should I go into the night."

8. "I hope your reading this Mark."

9. "Twenty Minutes after the war ends, I'm watching stumpers pour up out of a frozen hole in the ground like ants from hell and praying that I keep my natural legs for another day."

10. "Gwyn's Grandmother gave him five gifts for his birthday, his ninth birthday."

11. A cemetary. No. No, no, no! How had he ended up here?"

12. "The first thing you find out when yer dog learns to talk is that dogs don't got nothing much to say. About anything."

13. "My mother thinks I'm dead. Obviously I'm not dead, but it's safer for her to think that."

14. "The slim, cream-colored note may just as well have been inserted in a bottle and tossed into the ocean rather then sent by post, for by the time John received it, the professor was already dead."

15. "The steamer Drake plowed away from the coast of India and pushed is blunt prow into the Arabian Sea, homeward bound."

16. "Can you keep a secret?"

17. "The Friday before winter break, my mother packed me an overnight bag and a few deadly weapons and took me to a new boarding school."

18. "Sometimes it feels like all I ever to is lie."

19. "You are so lucky.'  
Trust my best friend Nancy to see things that way, Nancy is what you would call an optimist."

20. "When Portia Blake and her brother Foster set out for Creston that summer, it was different then any other summer."

21. "This story begins within the walls of a castle, with the birth of a mouse."

22. "This is a story about something that happened long ago when your grandfather was a child."

23. "Ba-room, ba-room, ba-room, baripity, baripity, baripity, baripity-Good. His dad had the pickup going."

24. "The year Buttercup was born, the most beautiful woman in the workd was a French scullery maid named Annette."

25. "The coppered-haired rider looked up at the black sky and swore."

26. "Ravi Chandra was going to be a rich man."

27. "The bomb and been timed to go off at exactly half past three."

28. "They had tried to destroy the Will, but that had proved to be beyond their powers."

29. "The other ship hung in the sky like a pendant, silver in the ether light cast by the nebula."

30. "Being a heroine is nowhere near the fun folks make it out to be."

31. "Sam Temple was on his board."

32. "The demon exploded in a shower of ichor and guts."

33. "The first week of August hangs at the very top of summer, the top of the live-long year, like the highest seat of a Ferris wheel when it pauses in its turning."

34. "It was nearing midnight and the Prime Minister was sitting alone in his office, reading a long memo that was slipping through his brain without leaving the slightest trace of meaning behind."


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**I can't possibly communicate how sorry I am about the lack of updates but I do have some good news on that topic. School is starting and so I won't be away without internet for weeks at a time. Also I got a new computer so I won't have to fight with my sister for the use of the family computer which means I have more time on the computer to write. Also last school year I was chronically ill and work was piled up sky high but now I am taking about 10 medications and I haven't been sick, really sick, all sumer. So hopefully if school doesn't give me to much homework then there will be more frequent updates.**

**Warning, my Beta has exams so she has no looked over this chapter, if there is an error, that is why.**

* * *

"Here is where the shield is being broadcasted from. It is guarded by Storm Troopers and around the building the trees have been cleared for a short distance. However there is a large wall of bushes around that. We can hide them and launch a surprise attack."

The group gathered around Han as he explained the attack plan.

"Storm Troopers don't have great hearing because of their helmets. A rustle in the bushes won't alert them to anything."

Luke turned to the other Luke as he spoke. "However, if the attack doesn't go as planned or they have more troops then we expected then our small party could be in trouble. If anyone finds anything that could help us, please alert the commanders."

There was something about this man, something familiar. And not just in the way they had the same name or the fact that they looked remarkably similar. It was also the similar force signatures, the way they spoke, they gestures they both used. Luke was sure he had never met the man before and yet they were so similar, almost like father and son.

As for the other Luke, he couldn't stop stealing glances at the boy and the girl. It was like something from his past, what his children might have looked like if they had lived. However there was no time to dwell on that now, after all, they had a Sith to kill.

The group traipsed through the woods, and though they were attempting to stage a surprise attack, they were being much to loud. Mostly because of the arguments between two of the groups members and the commentary and conversations coming from the two droids.

Their noises alerted four Storm Troopers to their presence.

"Hey, get them," one of the called.

One of them fell courtesy of Han's blaster and the other of one of his own laser bolts deflected of one of the two spinning lightsabers.

The other two jumped on the back of the speeder bikes, speeding to alert the rest.

Leia ran for another bike and Luke jumped on it after his sister. Unknowingly, their father ran after his twins, jumping on the back of the second bike.

Everyone else watched as the bike speed away, leaving a trail of exhaust in its wake.

Luke pointed out the blasters to Leia and she and Luke opened fire, easily taking out one of the speeder bikes as two more pulled out of the woods behind Anakin and opened fire.

The bikes wives in and our between the blasts, dipping and diving.

One of the Storm Troopers pulled up next to Luke and Leia and Luke jumped on the back of the bike trying to wrestle him off. The bike veered away from Leia as she attempted to lose the other one.

As Anakin and Luke dealt with one of them Leia narrowly avoided being blown up by flipping off her speeder and into the thick ferns of the forest floor. The explosions killed the other Storm Troopers and left her stranded. As both Luke's turned to head back to the group hoping that they knew where Leia was.

But, it appeared that Leia hand't found the group and they were in the process of searching for her when arrows began to fly past them. The next thing they knew they had been tied up by giant fuzz balls and were lead to their camp.

Honestly, of all the situations Anakin had been in, he never though he would be tied for roasting by Ewoks. And yet, here he was, as they worshipped his droid as a God and the "God" managed to get them out of the situation.

And suddenly, they had allies to assist them in the attack.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please understand that I do want to finish this story! I HAVE NO IDEAS THOUGH! I promised you that I will finish and I am going to hold myself to that promise but please understand that I have hit major writes block. I am trying to continue to make this story interesting and different and I am nothing short of thrilled at the continuous response but I just don't have ideas or time.**

**REMINDER, VADER WAS NEVER INJURED IN THE FIGHT WITH OBI WAN, THE SUIT IS ONLY TO MASK HIS IDENTITY, NOT KEEP HIM ALIVE. BECAUSE OF THAT HE DOESN'T BREATH THE DISTINCTIVE WAY!**

"I need to go, the Emperor wants me! I can kill him!" Luke said to his sister.

"No, stay with us here. Launch the attack! We can't do it without you."

"Leia, you will be fine! Han knows what he is doing and now you have locals to help you in our attack. I'll be fine!"

"This isn't just about the Emperor Luke, and you know it. Why do you need to kill him so badly?"

"He ruined and tore apart our family! You know that. I have to do this!" Luke was desperate, pleading with his sister to go and avenge their family.

"Fine, don't kill yourself!" She was crying now!

"You know that I won't die!" He said as he turned to leave, "I love you."

"I love you too!"

Anakin sighed, running his hands through his hair. Planning attacks one was so easy but now he couldn't think of anything at all. Actually, that wasn't quite true, it should be a surprise attack from behind the bushes and trees, directly on the entrance. He should rephrase that statement, he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't be employed in a game of capture the base, jedi vs sith, between ten year olds.

Luke and Leia has disappeared, close to an hour ago and Han was out looking for them, leaving him in charge of the battle strategy. He felt approaching force signatures and turned around to find Han and Leia, cheeks tearstained, coming towards him. It hit him in an instant their friend was gone. Anakin had a suspicion that the young man was going to run off. However, he hadn't had enough time to fully train and he didn't know what he was getting into. He was not strong enough to defeat Vader or the Emperor on his own.

Understanding that his terrible tactics wouldn't benefit the fighters and that they should be fine on their own, Anakin recklessly ran towards where he had left his ship.

Luke ran through the corridors of the Death Star, searching for the men that had ruined his family. So far he had managed to avoid the fighters, because they were all concerned and involved in the Ariel attack. He continued to look, lighsaber primed, when he turned a corner and ran into the man he recognized as Luke Naberrie. They both reeled back, pulling out lightsabers and igniting them. Quickly the backed off, each recognizing the other, and put their lightsabers away.

"You're Luke Naberrie! What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you, you can take on Vader and the Emperor on your own."

Before they could continue their conversation, Storm Trooper's came around the corner, quickly grabbing them to bring to the Emperor.

Honestly, Luke was not sure what he was going to see when he finally faced the Emperor. The Sith Lord sat on a throne, wearing dark robes that mostly covered his face. What you could see of him was masses of wrinkles, spilling over onto each other. His yellow eyes glowed a sickly shade. Darth Vader stood beside him, clad in a menacing dark suit, the silent executioner.

"Leave us," The Emperor ordered the guards. He paused until they had cleared the room and then continued to speak.

"Skywalker, we meet again. It has been some time since you escaped my prison."

Luke hesitated, confused, was the Emperor referring to the time he had rescued Leia and their mother. However Anakin knew exactly what he was referring to.

"It wasn't that difficult, after all, you were to afraid of my presence being discovered to place me on high security."

Luke turned to him, shocked! "What?"

"I am sorry for misleading all of you, my real name is Anakin Skywalker and at the end of the Clone Wars I was imprisoned and framed. Darth Vader assumed my identity and killed my family because he was in love with my wife. She was pregnant, this monster stole my family from me."

Luke was frozen with surprise.

"But Anakin, he already knows that, after all, he is your son!" The Emperor crooned, leaving Anakin shocked.

"Luke, is it true? Am I your father?"

Luke slowly nodded, unable to speak.

"Padme," Anakin's voice faltered, "Is she alive?"

Luke regained his ability to speak. "She is working in the Resistance, under the name Peace's Angle."

Anakin froze, "Oh my sweet Angle, I met with her, talked to her!"

He was interrupted by an impatient Asor, "This is touching and all, father and son reunited, but if I kill you now Padmé might still be mine.

He lunged at Luke, the one closest to him. Luke blocked his blow and Anakin moved to attack when some Sith lightning cut him off, striking Luke. Anakin brought his saber down, deflecting the lightning and as it dimmed he moved to attack its owner.

The two separate battles raged, Luke and Asor, Anakin and Sidious. The Emperor sith lightning bounced of Anakin's blade, ricocheting around the room. One bounced of a beam of the ceiling, sending it crashing to the floor. The suspension platform that they were standing on broke in half, that cables snapping under the weight and force. Asor glanced backwards in surprise. In the split second that his eyes were adverted Luke's blade came crashing down. He noticed it only in time to give a weak defense, the force of the blow sending him backwards until he was hanging over the precipice by the tips of his fingers.

Luke walked over to him and in a blow for his shattered family, sliced his hands of, sending him tumbling into the chasm.

The wave of lightning had sent Anakin's lightsaber flying from his hands, falling to the ground, rendering it useless. Sidious sneered, closing in for the final blow. The lightning flowed from his fingers, a manifestation of pure evil. But instead of finding its target, it met resistance, its opposite. Anakin had begun to glow, his eyes changing to pure white, lightning spilling from his fingertips. Created from the energy of life all over the universe and containing all the good the world has to offer, the evil energy was no match for the true power of the force. The lightning forced his back until it reached the Dark Lord of the Sith. When it hit him he exploded, the pureness of Anakin's lightning being too much for him.

Anakin turned, lept across the chasm to Luke and the both ran for the ship, hoping they could escape before the rebel ships attacked.

They reached a ship and leapt into it, Anakin grabbing the controls and pushing it as fast as it could go into space and away from the Death Star. The ship jolted forwards as the massive ship exploded behind them, sending the ship spinning forwards. After Anakin had wrestled the ship back under control he commed the base. The instructions were to fly to the main base and for a celebration and planning for reinstating a democratic government.

So after entering the coordinates and entering hyperspace, the occupants of the ship sat down to connect the dots. Luke explained how he was raised and Anakin explained his childhood and time at the temple, they compared notes on their time in the Resistance and Luke told his father about Padmé and Leia. Some tears were shed and by the time the ship exited hyperspace, the father and son had bonded, and Anakin was ready to be reunited with his family.


	18. Epilogue

**I don't own Star Wars**

**Finally we have reached the last chapter; wow it has been a journey. Hopefully, people enjoy it. I am trying to separate myself from fanfiction so if I finish my stories by the New Year then I will delete my account. I want to start fresh then. So, if you don't want to lose What If? Please print it out, keep it so you can read. But please remember, it is my story, don't publish it anywhere else.**

* * *

As the ship touched down at the main base, and the ramp slowly descended, everyone rushed to meet the ship with the heroes aboard. But the crowds backed off for the leaders, as they moved towards the ship.

As the ramp dropped, Luke jumped out of the ship to be swept up in the embrace of Leia and his mother. As he let them go, and grabbed Mara in a tight hug, a figure appeared at the top of the ramp. Gasps emitted from the older members of the crowd who recognized the figure that had frozen at the top of the ramp at the sight of his family.

The gasps drew the attention of Padmé, who spun around and froze.

"Ani," the barely audible whisper slipped out of her lips, alerting Leia who also turned.

Anakin charged down the ramp, sweeping up Padmé into a tight embrace with no intention of ever letting go.

"Oh, my sweet angel, I have found you at last!"

* * *

_Remember that family, ruined, betrayed, lost on the outreaches of space. Because they kept fighting, kept pushing their limits, fighting for what they believe in, they have now won their war. _

_They overthrew the evil that tore them apart, revenge for the time that they lost. And now they are together again, experiencing the happiness they always deserved. With more to come in the future, weddings, grandkids, who knows what challenge they might face next. But every challenge, we know they will face it head on together._


End file.
